danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 02
Hang the Witch is the third episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the second episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on July 18th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Tensions flare among members of the Future Foundation as Monokuma's game begins. Who will the attacker choose first? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 02/Image Gallery' Plot Monokuma begins by explaining the rules of the Final Killing Game. When the time limit reaches 00:00, everyone fitted with a bangle will be injected with a sleeping drug for a fixed amount of time. After everyone is asleep, the attacker will wake up and kill exactly one person within a fixed time limit, before falling back asleep. As a final rule, Monokuma explains that each person also has an NG Code, which is a forbidden action that they are not allowed to do. If a Code is violated, that person will be injected with a lethal dose of poison and killed. While everyone in the room looks at their own NG Codes, Monokuma tells them that the Final Killing Game is being broadcast to the entire world, and that if they don't want to embarrass the Future Foundation they better not act like idiots. Miaya moves forward in her computer desk and, while remaining mute, reveals that she is using a recovered AI of Usami to speak for her. The projected AI of Monokuma then hacks into Miaya's computer and changes Usami's appearance to Monomi. The broadcast ends and the remaining survivors in the room start to voice their opinions. Makoto maintains that fighting is just what Monokuma wants and that they need to cooperate, to which Kysouke agrees. While Miaya tries to get online, Great Gozu and Juzo check Chisa's body. After confirming her death and closing her eyes, Great Gozu covers her body with his jacket. Monomi confirms that, whoever is doing this, is hacking the system from inside, meaning that there most definitely is a traitor. Daisaku leaves the room to look around and comes back to confirm that all of the windows and elevators have been blocked off. Juzo says that their next step is to find and kill the attacker, and Makoto disagrees. Juzo starts to accuse him again when Aoi steps in to confront him. Daisaku asks him to stop, and Ryota steps forward, saying that he should never use violence against a woman. Juzo mockingly apologizes and kneed Ryota in the stomach. Instantly, Daisaku is injected with a poison and dies while attempting to get Juzo to stop. Seiko kneels next to Daisaku's body and confirms his death, and everyone stands around in alarmed confusion. Kyoko pulls up Daisaku's wrist to reveal that his NG Code was that he wasn't allowed to witness violence. Monomi suggests that everyone should reveal their NG Code to prevent this from happening again and Ruruka is the first to refuse, saying that she doesn't want anyone to know her weakness and directs a glare at Seiko. Kyosuke speaks up and decides that, with no way to stop the game, the next thing to do is to find the traitor. With no time to make guesses, Kyosuke proposes a majority vote, and asks everyone to point to who they believe is the traitor. Kohichi points to Miaya; Great Gozu, Kazuo, and Ryota don't point to anyone; and Seiko, Juzo, Ruruka and Sohnosuke point to Makoto. Kyosuke then, chillingly, tells Makoto that if he honestly values hope as much as he says he does, he'll "cooperate" and kill himself for the good of others. When Makoto is hesitant to answer him, Juzo rushes forward with a knife and is stopped by Great Gozu. Kyosuke readies his sword and Kyoko causes a diversion using the fire extinguisher, allowing Aoi and Makoto to run away. Juzo attempts to follow them and is knocked back by Great Gozu. Before he can get back up, he is temporarily knocked out by Miaya. Aoi and Makoto make it into the hallway and Aoi rushes Makoto to hurry up. Makoto shows her his bangle, revealing that his NG Code is that he is not allowed to run in the hallways. in frustration, Aoi picks him up and runs with him on her back. Kyoko remains in the conference room as everyone splits up. She hears a noise, and picks up a rock. Kazuo tells her that violence will only lead to despair. Ryota has also remained in the conference room, and misinterprets Kazuo's intentions. Makoto and Aoi pause to access their situation when Great Gozu is slammed through a wall. He continues to battle Kyosuke and Miaya speeds into the hall. Aoi throws a fire extinguisher, separating Kyosuke from Great Gozu. Great Gozu then does an elbow drop, creating a large hole for them to try and escape from Kyosuke. Kyosuke just narrowly misses them and throws his katana as they close the door. Makoto notes that time is almost up. Great Gozu suggests they find somewhere to hide, and Monomi says that Miaya is coming with them. Aoi says Miaya is adorable and goes to touch her head, but Miaya pulls away. In another hallway, Ruruka and Sohnosuke discuss there suspicions of Seiko being the traitor. Ruruka says the Future Foundation is rotten just like Hope's Peak Academy was. Great Gozu finishes sealing up the room, and Aoi worries about their situation, but Makoto reassures her. Great Gozu compliments Makoto, and says he is just like the man portrayed in the broadcast. Makoto blushes as Great Gozu continues to praise Makoto for his bravery and believe in hope. Juzo joins Kyosuke and reports that everyone has split up. He asks Kyosuke what the plan is, and Kyosuke says they annihilate the despair like always. Juzo says he will protect Kyosuke, and that as long as he lives, the Future Foundation will thrive. Juzo also vows to avenge Chisa's murder. As the time counts down, Great Gozu wishes his comrades luck, and Makoto reassures Aoi one last time before they all fall asleep. Monokuma pops up on the monitors and sends the traitor to kill someone. When Makoto awakens, he finds something on his hands that looks like blood. He is then horrified to see Aoi with a knife in her chest. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) References Navigation ro:Episodul 15 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes